Psychology Orientation test video
The Psychology test video was revealed as part of The Lost Experience on June 19, 2006. It is one of several DHARMA Initiative orientation films and was discovered in Shockwave flash format (.swf) within a folder on the Hanso Foundation website. After waiting on the main page for three minutes, a link would quickly appear and disappear to "Orientation Testing Issue 1980". Adding this as a URL produced the correct link: http://www.thehansofoundation.org/orientation_testing_issue_1980/orientation_testing_issue_1980.swf :(right-click, and click "Save As", to help decompile the file so that the correct order of all the stills can be found... see more in the Discussion Page of this article) Logo A logo appears at the start of the video, directly after the DHARMA Initiative introduction title. Below it appears the video heading "Orientation - Psychology - Test 1 of 1". The logo corresponds to the standard layout of DHARMA Initiative logos, featuring the octagonal, bagua border with an insignia in the center. Montage of stills A short time after the DHARMA logo video heading has faded to black, the video presents a rapid montage of photographic stills. In all, the video displays 115 still images and the whole sequence is then repeated. A very large version of almost all of the stills (in order) can be seen on Antiuser.org (deleted/changed, but Archive.org still has it) (caution: very large file - 5858 KB). At the end of the video, a notice states that it is copyright "The Hanso Foundation, 1980 All Rights Reserved". Facts *Still 60 is an edited copy of a photographic image of Alvar Hanso that appears on the Hanso Foundation website. The website suggested the photo was taken in 2003, but the copyright notice for the video is dated in 1980. *Still 22 includes the words "Evident Agenda". This is a password clue left in the file by Persephone. *Still 26 is an image of Sirius A and Sirius B. *Still 41 Reconstruction of Jefferson's ground sloth, University of Iowa Museum of Natural History. (image also used on DJ Dan's site) - This 'sloth' was initially thought to be the monster, at the beginning of Season 1. *Still 81 holds a picture of a man in a HAZMAT suit similar to the one Kelvin wore whenever he stepped outside the Swan. *Still 42 is the same picture that is in The Swan. *Some of the stills include images of polar bears. *Some of the stills include images of swans. *Some of the stills include images of explosions. *Some of the stills include images of pigs. *Some of the stills include images of sharks. *Some of the stills include images of biological experiments. *Still 50 is of a satellite dish. *Still 90 shows a plane, 67 a helicopter *Still 2 shows a black horse. *Still 8 is of Joop. *Still 18 is the Buddha symbol. *Still 18 is also reminisient of the Frozen Donkey Wheel *Still 56 appears to be a man lying down with a compound fracture, possibly a reference to John Locke in This Place is Death The film Persephone's message After the end of the video, the file contained a message (appearing to have been typed in real time when recorded). It appears likely to have been hacked into the file by Persephone. The message reads: Glyph 57 On August 30, a glyph was found in a montage with many duplicate images from this test video. See also *Norway Video *Sri Lanka Video *DHARMA Initiative films *Room 23 fr:Vidéo du test psychologique Category:Orientation Category:Videos Category:DHARMA Initiative